


Weaving Dreams

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: spnkink-meme, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, Mpreg
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 114
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killtheflesh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=killtheflesh).



Quickening is defined as the first time a mother feels her baby move. 

Butterflies; that was the word Sam used to describe what he felt the very first time his child kicked. It felt like dozens of butterflies fluttering in his belly, all of them trying to take flight at the same time. It was his first pregnancy and he was 19 weeks in, healthy and doing well. Sam was sitting in bed reading when he felt the baby kick. Sam’s heart skipped a beat as a surge of love and joy warmed his soul. “Dean! Dean, come quick!” 

Sam heard the thud of Dean’s boots on the carpet and he could hear Dean yelling his name, the sheer panic evident in Dean’s voice as he called out to him. Dean ran into the room, his eyes frantically looking around for Sam. When he saw his brother, the older Winchester quickly crossed the space between them; his eyes roamed over Sam, looking for signs of injuries, but he saw none and he started babbling a mile a minute. 

“Sam, what’s wrong? Did you fall? Are you okay? Sammy, what’s wrong, is the baby okay?” 

“Dean, calm down.” Sam ran a hand over Dean's cheek. “I’m fine, the baby’s fine. I promise.” 

Dean breathed a heavy sigh of relief, his hand automatically going to Sammy’s plump belly. “Then why were you yelling, Sam?” 

Right as the words left Dean’s mouth the baby kicked. He gasped and his eyes widened in shock, his hand jerking back away from his brother’s tummy like he had burn himself. “Sam...Sammy, oh my...” Dean couldn’t get the words out; he was too shocked. He gazed in wonder and surprise at Sam’s belly. 

Sam smiled with a cute dimpled joyful grin gracing his lips, as he took his brothers hand and placed it back on his tummy. “The baby kicked, Dean. For the first time, our child kicked.”

The awe in Sam’s voice, the loving sweet adoring tone, matched with another kick from the child brought tears to Dean’s eyes. He felt his heart swell ten sizes too big, so much love for his baby and his brother filling up his heart. He pressed tender kisses all over Sam’s face—his cheeks, his lips, his nose—before he pressed kisses to Sam’s tummy. 

“Hey little one,” Dean greeted lovingly as he rubbed a hand over the warm skin. “I’m your daddy. I love you so much, baby. I love you with all of my heart. I can’t wait to hold you. I’m going to teach you how to ride a bike and how to swim, and how to throw a baseball. I’m going to show you how to work on the engine of a car, how to fix them up so they purr when you rev them, and I’m going to teach you…” 

Sam couldn’t stop smiling as he listened to his brother ramble. The sight of Dean cooing at their baby was both cute and adorable. Sam softly ran a hand through Dean’s hair, cupping his lover’s head and rubbing his fingers across Dean’s scalp as his sibling continued to talk to his tummy. 

Seconds later, Dean stood up and cupped Sam’s face, rubbing his thumb along his brother’s cheekbone. He kissed Sam once, just a peck on the lips, and then he wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and hugged him so tight as if to never let go. Dean gazed into Sam’s eyes, seeing love and adoration shining in the big brown eyes. 

Sam hugged his brother as he kissed Dean with a gentle caress of his lips. His belly pressed against Dean’s and the moment they were touching, the baby kicked again. Dean felt the vibration against his belly and suddenly he was laughing with pure joy. 

Sometimes he still couldn’t believe it—he was going to be a father! Dean hugged Sam tightly and began jumping up and down, unable to contain his excitement. He was a very proud papa! “I’m going to be a daddy…I’m going to be a daddy!” 

Sam laughed warmly as he jumped up and down with his brother. “You are going to be a great father, Dean. I know it.” 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat, thumping with love for his sibling. He kisses Sam, pulling him into his warm, strong arms encase him, snuggling him like a teddy bear, Sam melted into the kindhearted embrace with a sign of bliss. 

Dean cradled his round baby bump, rubbing soothing circles along the smooth skin. “I love you, Sammy…” He pulled Sam closer to him and snuggled him, his breath warm on his brother’s skin as he nuzzled his neck. “…and I love our baby too. I love both of you, with all my heart.” 

Sam smiled with the brightest grin, overwhelmed with pure happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later, during the most wonderful time of year, a little bundle of joy was welcomed into the world. But the little baby was a Winchester and she was determined to make a very grand entrance into the world. 

“Dean, please,” Sam's broken voice displayed the agony he felt, the tears falling down his flushed cheeks in hot droplets. His body was telling him to react and he was denying it, and the pain was becoming too much for him to withstand. “I can’t wait anymore. I need…I gotta push. I have to push, Dean. Please.” 

Dean cursed, wishing that they had more time. They didn’t. “Okay, Sammy. Shh, it’s alright.” He soothed his brother with a gentle loving voice, trying to calm Sam. Dean reached out to rub Sam’s heavy belly, wanting nothing more than to reassure his frightened brother. Dean couldn’t blame Sam for being scared; they were facing a daunting challenge. 

It was Christmas Eve and Sam had gone into labor; they had been on their way to the hospital when the Impala broke down, leaving them stranded on the side of the road in the middle of the night, during a snowstorm. Dean called an ambulance to come get them, they were only a few miles from the hospital, but it would take the ambulance some time to get to them since the roads were so dangerous. 

They tried to wait it out. Sam had refused to push. He did not want to give birth in the back seat of the Impala in the middle of a snowstorm, but the situation was out of his control. The contractions grew closer together as time passed and the baby was ready to be born, and they couldn’t bide anymore extra time. 

Over the past nine months Dean had watched dozens of birthing videos and he had read both medical and pregnancy books. By now he knew what he was doing; he could deliver their child. Dean scooted closer and settled himself between Sam’s spread legs. His brother was nude from the waist down, and Sam was shivering from both the pain and chilly air. 

Dean gazed at his brother birth canal and saw that Sam was fully diluted. “Alright, Sammy. Go ahead, little brother, push.” 

Grunting, Sam curled in on himself, giving a steady push. Dean watched as his sibling’s birth canal stretched under the harsh strain of his body working the child out, the skin flushed red. Sam pushed until he couldn’t anymore, and he collapsed against the door, huffing out a ragged breath as pain flared in his lower abdomen. He managed to gather his breath for a second then another contraction hit. 

He whimpered out in pain as he chased after the contraction. It hurt so badly, the agony enough to bring new tears to his eyes. Sam bore down and pushed with everything in him, only vaguely aware of the sound of Dean's voice as his older brother praised him and encouraged him. 

Sam couldn’t make out most of the words his sibling spoke over the sound of his frantic heart beating in his ears. He could feel his birth canal stretching wider as the baby’s head pushed against it and the pain flared in intensity as his body worked to expel the child from him. The agony was overwhelming, but Sam refused to stop pushing. 

His body was screaming in pain, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All Sam wanted was to hold his daughter—to kiss her and cuddle her and embrace her in the safety of his warm arms. 

“That’s it, Sammy. Just like that; you’re doing great.” Dean encouraged. He was unable to hide his smile; He could see the baby crowning and the thought that soon his daughter would be here, in his arms, made him grin with the brightest smile. “You’re doing so well. Perfect, Sammy. Give me a few more pushes and it will be all over. Our baby girl will be here!” 

Sam gave it all he had, he pushed with strength, gritting his teeth as he felt the child descend his birth canal. It burned and the pain was nauseating, but he listened to his big brother and did as he was told, working with his body as the contractions coursed through him. His body shook with the strain of pushing and his heart beat quickly in his chest, but he kept going, thriving off of Dean’s words of encouragement. 

Minutes passed and Sam groaned loudly as he felt his child leaving his body; when Dean told him to give one last push, Sam bearded down as hard as he could and pushed with all his might. The pressure peaked, bring a burst of pure white-hot pain, then it was gone in a rush, and Sam cried out in a mix of agony and relief as he felt his baby girl leave his body. 

“She’s here! Sammy, our daughter is here!” Dean cheered with excitement as he cradled his little girl in his arms. 

Sam collapsed against the door, gasping for breath as he watched Dean tend to their child. It was such a beautiful sight, their baby girl held in a loving embrace by her father. Dean was so careful with her little body, cradling her in a gentle hold as he worked to clear her nose and mouth. He had gathered towels from the motel before they left for the hospital, being better safe than sorry, and he used them to wrap her up. He then bundled her up in his leather jacket, making sure she was warm. The baby girl gave a loud wail, announcing her presences to her proud papas. 

Dean rocked her in his arms and soothed her with a soft shush, calming her fussy cries. He kissed her forehead softly and cooed at her, loving her with all his heart. When she finally stopped crying, he carefully handed her to Sam, who took the little infant into his arms and cradled her to his chest. 

The sight of his brother holding their angelic, adorable daughter brought tears to Dean’s eyes; he couldn’t believe it, he was a father! The sensation that he was a new dad and that his baby girl was alive and well, also moved Sam to tears. 

Both boys broke down crying tears of joys; they laughed with happiness as they gazed in wonder at their child. 

Seconds later, the sound of an ambulance could be heard in the distance as it approached them. Dean quickly got out of the car to wave them down but before he did, he turned to his brother. 

“I love you, Sammy.” Dean whispered softly; voice so tender it made his sibling smile brightly. He looked at his daughter and smiled fondly, saying, “I love you too, Kaylee.”  
With tears glistening in his eyes, Sam smiled as he cuddled their daughter. “We love you, Dean.” 

That night the boys lay snuggled together in the hospital room, cooing over their cute adorable daughter. The doctors had tended to her and Sam, and both baby and papa were in perfect health. As the boys shared a sweet loving kiss, little Kaylee lay sound asleep in her fathers’ warm, protective arms. 

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/9591.html?thread=3283831#t36304503)


End file.
